End of innocence
by doovo2
Summary: What if Cyclonis did win in Cycloina rising,part2? This is the story of the cyclonian empire, and all those living after the defeat of the storm hawks. T for Stork like paranoia R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Right then, this is an alternative path to the end of "Cyclonia rising, part II". I've had this on my mind for ages so thought I'd write it down. And for those who still remember my other story, Carromin, I will start that up again, I promise! I swear by the river Styx! (Sorry Percy Jackson reference there) This is a story that shows human nature at its deepest level, our darkest side, and questions the question no-one seems to bring up in any shows or books today – **Do the good guys always win?**

"_The crystal prison- my favorite souvenir form the far side," boasted Master Cyclonis. "Inside, there is no sleep, no comfort, and no time. But at least you'll be among friends. So, who wants to go first?" She glanced round at the storm hawks, expecting one of them so say something._

_It was Aerrow who spoke up._

"_Let's get this over with."_

_He walked forward, two talons grasping him on either side._

"_Wait!" It was Dark Ace who spoke up. "Let me finish him off - In battle!"_

_Master Cyclonis scowled. _

"_Why? So he can slip through your fingers one last time?" Dark Ace looked crushed. His master really had that little faith in him? He was about to reply, but Master Cyclonis had already moved on. She stopped in front of Piper._

"_Wow Piper, I knew you admired me but I had no idea you'd steal my looks!" she smirked._

_Piper didn't flinch._

"_Even on my worst day I could possibly look that bad! But it works on you!"_

_Master Cyclonis looked hurt, just for an instance, but it was quickly replaced by her usual grimace. In that second though, Piper saw what Cyclonis also hid – a vulnerable 14 year old girl._

_Master Cyclonis knew Piper had seen it too. She could help but remember those words that still haunted her._

"_**You can act all tough and destroy the world, but you can't hide who you really are…"**_

_She was saved from the painful flashback by the Dark Ace and Aerrow._

_Goodbye Aerrow. Any last words?" sneered the Dark Ace, feeling in control of the situation._

"_Yeah," replied Aerrow, "Junk now!"_

_Junko opened his mouth and burped two crystals out…_

_**But in the real world, the good guys don't always win…**_

_**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6**_

Master Cyclonis was two quick to fool for long. Even as the crystals were caught by piper, she fired.

The shot took Piper by surprise, and the crystals were blasted to oblivion in her hands.

"NO!" she cried, that was their last hope!

Master Cyclonis laughed!

"Did you really think you could fool me? I knew you'd try something! Sorry to disappoint you Storm Hawks, but unlike your hero movies, the good guys don't always win!"

"Aerrow was already kicked into the Prison's vicinity by Dark Ace. He cried out in anguish, as the last hope faded from sight. His tortured expression soon joined the others inside the crystal to gaze back at them, unknowing, gone.

Junko had attacked the nearest guards next to him and sent them sprawling. But even as the second Talon fell, He was hit by a paralyzing crystal, and was flung into the crystal prison. His surprised look joined Aerrow's despairing one.

Finn, on the other hand, threw himself at Master Cyclonis's feet and started to plead.

"FINN!" yelled Piper, not impressed.

Then stork butted in. "he has a point, we're all doomed anyway now!"

But Piper still had a grain of defiance in her, and threw herself at Cyclonis, who flipped her neatly into a wall. Piper slid down it, unconscious.

Finn watched her go.

"Great, now we really are doomed!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screamed Stork. The both made a break for the door, and then realized it went into mid air.

Master Cyclonis looked amused.

"You know, those two are kind of funny!" she remarked to a Nightcrawler beside her (Where did her come from?). "They can be my professional entertainers. One last victory to see the Storm Hawks as my servants!"

"We'll never serve you, ****!" yelled Finn.

"Oh, I think you'll find you will." remarked Cyclonis.

"Yeah and why is that?"

"Well, it's either a life serving, or I will simply torture both of you to madness! Then let you regain your sanity before repeating it again, in a never ending cycle of misery and pain!"

Stork and Finn chuckled.

"Well when you put it like that, a life as a jester sounds quite attractive really!" said Stork nervously.

Stork and Finn were led away.

Dark Ace strode up to Cyclonis.

"We really need entertainers?"

"What else will we do now the entire Atoms are crushed?"

"Hmm, fair point."

And so the age of Cyclonia began…

Tell me what you think guys, next I will put it forward 10 years, when a resistance is forming! Yeah!

REVIEW! OR ELSE!

Mc: well at least I won in the end…

Me: Ha in your dreams Cyclonis!

MC: What was that?

Me Review! (running off in cloud of dust!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Since I got 3 reviews, I am updating! That is my rule, you know! 3 reviews=update! So let's get on with it!**

**Err, Disclaimer?**

**Aerrow for inside prison- mphhh mphh mmppphhh!**

**Oh yeah! (Clicks fingers, Aerrow's free)**

**A: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!**

**ME: brandish DA'ss sword at him**

**A: Doovo 2 owns nothing! Where you get that thing, anyway?**

**DA: Where's it gone! OI! YOU'VE GOT MY SWORD!**

**ME:YIKES! ON WITH THE STORY!**

_10 years later…_

"_Attention all Atmosians, this is your queen speaking. It is now 10 years since the 3__rd__ age, and we are having a little celebration…"_

The words were on every radio in the Atmos. Master Cyclonis stepped down from her stand in her throne room, and looked behind her.

"Well, play!"

"Behind her, Stork, Finn and Piper nodded fearfully. All the fight had gone out of them a long time ago. They took out their instruments and began to play.

"_Oh…_

_10 years ago it was our empire came to be,_

_And now we are of course ruled by our beloved queen,_

_She is great and powerful, brought Atmos form the dust,_

_So let's hear it from our queen, the Master Cyclonis!"_

Master Cyclonis clapped her hands in delight.

Good, good," she said in a sugar sweet voice. "Now, then, lets return to business. You may go", she remarked to the 2 behind her.

Piper, Stork and Finn walked down the lonely corridors to her rooms.

"I still can't believe she's immortal…" trailed off Stork.

And it was true. Cyclonis had made herself a supreme regenerate bonding crystal, which she bonded to herself. As a result, she was virtually impossible to kill, as every time she was injured, she just repaired herself. She'd also found a way to create a machine to take the raw abilities form crystals themselves and absorb them. So now she didn't even need a weapon. She was a weapon, a goddess, immortal, with unimaginable powers-truly invincible.

It was Atmos's last hope that Cyclonis would die without an heir and the empire would fall. But it was not to be. It was kind of odd, knowing you would be ruled by a 16 year old forever.

Far away, on a small terra, some people were watching the skies.

"Uh-oh! There's a patrol coming along!"

"We'd better tell the chief!"

"Come on!"

They clambered down the makeshift tower of logs and rope and ran though the trees, which melted away to reveal a clearing, where a huge campus stood, with people running to and fro.

The two figures ran up to the main tent in the middle of the campus.

"Urgent message for the chief!" they said to the two guards, who bowed and parted for them. They pushed through the flap to reveal a group of people discussing battle strategy around a round, old musty table.

"But the main Cyclonian force is around that area!"

"And they won't expect an attack now!"

"It's suicide!"

"You idiot!"

"*****&&%%$"£$%%!"

"$£%"Q£$^^%^"

Within seconds everyone was yelling at each other.

"Enough." The voice that said it was soft, but its owner obviously held enough authority, for the shouts died down instantly.

"We follow Sergeant Robins plan."

"But sir, she's a women, what could she know?"

"Instantly the room went quite." Then, as one, all other people said "OOOOOHHHHH! DIS DIS DIS!"

"I WOULDN'T TAKE THAT ROBIN!"

"ROBIN GOT **OWNED!**"

"I said enough." The room went quiet again. "We follow Robins plan."

"But sir-"

"I have spoken."

"Yes sir." The chief (well duh!) then turned to the two standing at the door.

"Yes?"

"Uh, there's a patrol!" Nimbus was rather uncomfortable about speaking to the chief, especially as his face was shrouded in shadow.

"Send captain scabulous at them!"

"Yes sir!"

With that they ran to the other side of the campus to the barracks, where a team of murk raiders were working hard.

They burst in and said, "Urgent message for Captain Scabulous!"

"Aye?" Scabulous was sitting in a chair at the other end of the tent.

"The chief says there is a Cyclonian destroy around the perimeter! As always, you can keep 30% of cargo for personal use!"

"Arrr! Looks like we got live one, boys!" said a delighted Scabulous.

"Yeah!" they replied as one, while drawing their blades.

_To be continued..._

_Immediately..._

2 days later on Cyclonia...

"Another destroyer gone? How is it that you continue to fail me?"

Master Cyclonis was beside herself with rage.

"Err, yes" replied the unfortunate talon.

With an air of resignation, Master Cyclonis waved her hand.

"Send 50 upgraded night crawlers at them."

"Yes Master."

"They'll never know what hit them... Mwuh ha ha ha ha!"

Stone cold silence.

"That really didn't work for me, did it?"

"Err, no Master."

"Go."

**Oh know? What will our rebels do now? And who is the chief? Stay tuned, folks!**

**R&R!**


End file.
